


Every Action Has It's Equal Opposite Reaction

by Katra_Stoll



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, National Federation of the Blind - NFB
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, Gen, Hamilton freeform, M/M, NFB freeform, Nerdiness, STEM2U AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katra_Stoll/pseuds/Katra_Stoll
Summary: Thomas Jefferson is blind and volunteers as an apprentice at STEM2U.





	

Thomas dumbed his fingers on his laptop bag, staring at the gate and waiting for them to call pre-boarding. He squinted down at the phone screen trying to see the text he just got before giving up and turning on voiceover. 

British Ambassador  
having fun yet?

I am not a Francophile!  
I’m still in the airport, of course not!

British Ambassador  
calm down, you don’t need to get so upset

I am not a Francophile!  
sorry, just nervous about meeting new people

British Ambassador  
But you already met them in Baltimore 

I am not a Francophile!  
not all of them

British Ambassador  
who haven’t you met yet

I am not a Francophile!  
my room mate 

British Ambassador  
how did that happen?

I am not a Francophile!  
I spent most of my time with people who went to other sights 

British Ambassador  
why?

I am not a Francophile!  
I don’t know, and I’m starting to regret it

British Ambassador  
well don’t worry, your roommate will probably be nice

I am not a Francophile!  
god I hope so, thanks John for the encouragement

British Ambassador  
your welcome Thomas

Thomas put his phone back into his bag before looking back at the gate. “Now pre-boarding flite573 to Minneapolis Mina soda.” He reached under the sets to retrieve his cane before walking to the desk.

“Do you need any assistance boarding sir?” The woman looks shocked to see his long white cane. “Probably surprised to see a blind person flying alone,” he thinks annoyed at the look on her face.

“No,” he said, trying to stay civil, and biting back a remark about how he actually HAD flown before. “Is it a full flite?”

"No,” she shook her head. Thomas nodded and lifted his cane out in front of himself. He still felt the stranger’s eyes on him as he made his way down the hall to the plain. One of the flite attendants reaches out a hand to try to help him into the aircraft before he stepped on himself.

“Do you need any assistance sir?” the young woman asked.

“No, but thank you for the offer.” Thomas was getting tired of having to be this polite to all these annoying gits. 

The flite attendant followed him down the isle of the plain before he sat down in the second from the back window seat. “I’ll take that for you,” the woman said reaching out for Thomas’s cane.

“No,” he said firmly, storing his cane along the side of the fuselage.

The woman looked unsettled but walked away. Thomas sighed in relief before pulling his phone back out and opening Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and hit play button. He settled back into the seat. By the time, the plain had started taxiing down the runway he had gotten to chapter three. 

When the plain finally landed Thomas waited for the others passengers to disembark before pulling his cane out and slipping down the aisle. When he stepped off the aircraft, he started looking around for someone else with a cane. When he cleared the desk, he saw a somewhat impatient looking woman standing by one of the water fountains.

“Thomas,” she said briskly, beckoning him over. After adjusting the bag on his shoulder before walking over and sticking out his hand to shake. “Did you bring a checked bag?” She shook his hand.

“Yes.”

“Okay then,” She started walking down the hall and Thomas ran to attempt to keep up with her. “Almost all the other students arriving from this airline is already at baggage claim. You’re not the last one though.”

“I don’t know whether to take that as a complement or a criticism,” Thomas panted, still attempting to ketch up. “And, what’s your name.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. My name is Betsy, Betsy Ross."

Thomas nodded before following her down the escalator. “Here are some of the other students are already down here,” Betsy gestured to a table full of teens.

One looked up and waved. “Hi… Thomas isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Thomas nodded, biting his lip in nervousness “Eliza, right?”

“Yes,” Eliza smiled and motioned for Thomas to joiner at the table. “Did you have a long flight?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am blind and have been to STEM2U. plese let me know if you think there are any inaccuracies. Will try to update soon :)


End file.
